Babypie
by You'llNevaCatchMehAliveSuckas
Summary: Marzia has a suspicion, and it might change her life forever. Follow CutiepieMarzia and Pewdiepie through the course of parenthood, and dealing with Marzia's food cravings. Rated T because I'm paranoid. THIS STORY'S SEQUEL IS OUT! IT IS CALLED 'THE PIETWINS'.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, this is just and intro to my story.

Disclaimer, I don't own their lives

Marzia grinned at the group of teens pointing at Felix. "I think I see some bros over there." She nodded her head at them. "Really? We go to this park all the time, how have they not seen us before?" He rolled his eyes, but was smiling. The park was only a five minute drive away from their home. It was a small park that had enough room for a fountain, a small garden, and a duck pond. It did have a very good paved path, which Puga loved to walk on.

They kept walking, looking at the familiar garden of ferns, or as Felix calls them, 'old people flowers'. After a few minutes they heard some voices behind them. "Hey, are you Pewdiepie?" Felix turned around and smiled at the three teenage boys. "Yep." Marzia kept walking, leaving her boyfriend to talk to his fans alone.

It was a warm morning, about 11 o'clock. Maria woke up at about 6 that morning with a sick stomach, just like the past few weeks. 'It has been almost a month, right?' Marzia thought as her uneasy stomach come on again. "Hey Felix?" She yelled over her shoulder, just loud enough that he would hear. Felix turned around, waved goodbye to the bros and jogged over to her. "Yea babe?" She looked at him, and her queasiness must of shown in her eyes, as he guided her to a bench, as he left to go get the car.

He pulled up to the side walk that was close to where he left Marzia. She walked over to him, and got in the passenger side. "Felix? Can we stop at the store? I need to get something." She planned to pull the 'girl items' card on him, even if it was kind of true. "Sure babe, I'll wait in the car." Marzia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Marzia POV

I tried to get my mind off of the sneaky feeling that I had, but It wouldn't happen. The girl's isle was just up ahead, and I was tempted to turn around and run off. But I swallowed my fear, and just quickly grabbed the first pregnancy test I could find. The older woman at the counter smiled at me when she saw what I was purchasing. "That will be $2.50. Good luck!" _(I don't know how much those cost.)_ She waved at me as I left, making me feel uncomfortable.

Felix tried to talk to me on the drive home, but I just smiled and nodded, my mind lost in possibilities. 'What if I am pregnant?' And then a horrible thought came through my mind. 'What if Felix doesn't love me anymore?' Then thankfully we pulled into the car into the garage. "Marzia, are you alright?" He gently grabbed my arm before I got out. I nodded. "I just have to use the bathroom." He frowned at my lie, but let me go.

I raced to the bathroom, and shut the door and locked it. I opened the little box. Ok. A plus means I'm pregnant. I did the test. The next six minutes were the longest of my life. I held my breath as I looked at the results. There it was, a big, fat, plus sign.


	2. Chapter 2

I sank to the tiled floor, holding the test with one hand, and the other over my mouth in shock. There was a little person inside of me, and I loved it. But Felix? His Youtube career might be affected because of something like this. And then that thought came again. 'what if he doesn't love me anymore?'. I started to cry, and then I heard a knock on the door. "Marzia, are you ok? Can I come in?" Felix was worried about me. I stood up, and unlocked the door. He came in, and instantly hugged me when he saw I was crying. "Hey, shhh, what happened?" He kissed the top of my head. All I could do was point over at the counter where I set the test. "Is that a thermometer? Are you sick?" He went over and picked it up. "Babe, it just has a cross on it. Is this…" He wandered off and looked at me. I nodded. "I'm pregnant."

We just stood there for a few minutes, just looking at each other, waiting for a reaction. Felix cracked first. I saw him start to cry, and he smiled. "We're going to be parents." I smiled at him, thankful for his positive reaction. We probably both went in for a hug at the same time, but it worked out. "Thank you for not being mad at me." I looked up at him, making sure this wasn't a dream. "Baby, why would I be mad at you? This is something that takes two to make, and I love you so much I need a mini you." He tightened his hug. "It might be a mini you." I giggled at the thought. He groaned. "I hope not. If it is, the world is doomed."

That night we just were lazy bums, sitting on the couch watching a horror movie.

~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~

I woke up with a bad stomach, and I immediately ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Felix was at the door, looking in at me sleepily. "Marzia, why are you throwing up?" He groaned. I mentally rolled my eyes. He was basically a dead man before nine in the morning. He came to his senses when I heaved into the toilet the third time. "Sorry babe, I didn't realize." Then he was at my side, holding back my hair and patting my back.

It is now about 3 in the afternoon, and my thoughts start to drift off. This baby inside of me is already loved. I look down at my stomach, and rub it. It isn't big yet, but I can feel a small bump forming. I wonder how far along I am… I think I'll call the doctor and schedule an appointment.

~~~~~ AT DINNER~~~~~

"Felix, tomorrow we have an appointment at the woman's hospital at one." I told him as we served ourselves with spaghetti and salad. "Ok. We can see how much longer until a mini you." He poked my nose with his fork, and I jumped away. "Don't do that. And I know for a fact the baby is a boy. Mother's instinct." I lifted my chin to challenge him in a friendly debate that we have at dinner sometimes. He backed away. "Hey, I can't argue with a woman's natural genius." He said it sarcastically. I flung a piece of spaggetti at him from the pot. It hit him right on the nose. "Oh, it is on." He grinned at me, and got his own piece. "No, I don't want to start a war!" I laughed. He threw it anyway. It fell in my hair.

An hour and a whole pot of spaghetti later, we were laughing and covered in the plain white noodles. "I love you." We both told each other at the same time, and went to shower off the starch.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning, and ran straight to the loo. Again. I heaved my insides out, and did so for a while. I have been keeping the toilet clean so I don't smell it every morning I throw up. This time I didn't wake up Felix. He was up last night making videos so we can have the day to ourselves. It was nine, so I decided to make a vlog.

I got dressed in a cute sweater vest, and turned on the camera.

"Hello marzipans, this is more of an update video, so please don't click out.

So you don't know how many comments I get every day asking if I'm pregnant. Well here it is. I am." I cut the video off after that, as I don't know much about the situation to say anything else. I don't know if I'll upload it, but it is there if the situation rises.

~~~~ THE DOCTORS~~~~~~

I smiled when the doctor walked in. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Hole. I will be your maternity doctor for your pregnancy. Let's see how far along you are." She lifted up my shirt, and rubbed a gel on my stomach. I squirmed and smiled. It was cold. Felix was trying not to laugh at me. Then I piece of cool, but warmer than the gel, piece of metal, and it basically scanned my stomach. "Ok, here it looks like you are about 9 weeks along, but you are big for 9 weeks." She looked from the screen to my stomach, which already had a bump. "Let's look closer." She put on a pair of glasses, and squinted at the screen. "My god, there are two in there." She pointed at the two gray blobs on the screen. "are you sure?" Felix looked back from the doctor, to me, and then at the screen. "Yes, I am sure. You are having twins."

I was back to being a nervous wreck. Felix was happy, but I am the one in the relationship who thinks things through. "two kids, we are going to have to take care of two babies, as if one isn't hard enough." I sighed, and tried to push the negative thoughts out of my mind. "Hey Marzia, how about we do a vlog saying you're pregnant. I mean, they'll find out sooner or later." He smiled at me. I nodded. Doing one with him sounded much better than uploading the one by myself.

I put on a tighter shirt, so my stomach could be seen easier. Felix picked up Puga, and put her on my lap to hide the bump for the introduction. I turned on the camera. "Hello Marzipans, today I have an announcement. See this little Puga here? I'm going to need to get a bigger dog each month to hide my…" I took Puga off my lap, and Felix pointed at my stomach. "BABY BUMP!" We yelled it, and we continued with information. "Don't worry; I will still be making videos." I said quickly. "So will I, have no fear Bros!"

"Feel free to leave questions down below. Stay cute!"

I turned off the camera.

I finished editing the video, and uploaded it. I'm not going to look at the comments until tomorrow.

I rubbed my bump, and thought for a while. "Hey Felix, what will we name them?" He spun around in his chair, thinking. "I don't think we should name them until we find out the gender. Cause what if we plan for two boys and love those names and end up having two girls?" He kissed my head as he stood up to go to bed. "I'll be there in a bit." I told him, heading over to the computer. I promised myself not to look at the comments, but I was going to anyway.

I admit, some were hateful, but many people were even more excited for the babies than Felix and I it seemed. I wrote down the questions, and put the sticky note on my computer screen. I yawned, and looked at the clock. I turned on the computer over an hour ago! Time does fly. But the babies needed me to get sleep, so I did.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning, with my stomach at ease. "Hey babies, it's another day." I whispered, and worked up the nerve to leave the bed. Felix was still snoring, somehow able to sleep with Puga shoving her butt into his chin. I smiled at the sight. I wanted to record it, but the camera was all the way on the other side of the apartment. I am now 10 weeks pregnant, and the doctor's appointment was a week ago. Felix wanted to tell our families right then and there about twins, but when I looked closer at the picture it looked like one blob to me. So we are currently waiting for more information on the number of children that are living in me.

I went until 12 without sickness. That was enough time to eat breakfast, get dressed, and do some research on pregnancy. I found a website, and read everything on that. It was about twin pregnancy, as secretly I hoped for twins. I think it will be two boys, as from what I read, I am not old enough to release two eggs at once. But who knows.

"Hey Marzia, how about we do a gaming video together. The bros want me to do something with you." He came up and hugged me from behind, making me jump. "sure, why not." I smiled at him, and went to the closet. "I need to change first." I looked down at my pajamas, which was a pink tank top, and sweat pants. He nodded, and left.

I picked out a cute outfit. It was a tight shit, a light weight jean jacket, and some skinny jeans. I then put my hair in a braid, and went to Felix's gaming room.

"How's it going, bros? My name is, Pewdiepie! And I'm here with my girlfriend," I jumped in "Cutiepie!" "And we are going to play a game. Maybe some games for babies? Seeing there are Babypies in there." He poked my stomach, and I stood up, and backed away from the web cam. "I'm ten weeks along, and look at my stomach!" I lifted up my shirt to show my baby bump, and Felix laughed. "Yea. I can't imagine how big you'll be by the end." I jokingly glared at him. "Any way, let's play some games!" He gave his creepy smile, and I giggled.

"Ok, there is this one game called 'Can your Pet'." He looked at me. I shrugged. I know he made a video called that, but I didn't watch it.

I glared at Felix. "Why did you make me play that?" I punched him lightly, but was kind of angry at him. He laughed. "I wanted to see your reaction. It was amazing." He then continued, a bit more serious. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you upset. But you know what? I enjoyed it." He held my hands, and kissed my check. "Here, how about we go do something together?" I nodded my head at that. Then the nausea started. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up instantly.

I heard the smile in his voice. "You know, if you don't want to go out, then you could just say no."

**A/N- Sorry it took so long, and that this is so short. I have been busy with school, and I'm going to write more, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled at my bump. It grew bigger and bigger every week. By now I wanted to approach Felix about telling our families. We found it unfair that our fans knew before our parents and family, so we sat down at the table, and called Felix's family. I smiled nervously at him, and he shrugged. The phone picked up. "Hello?" His mom picked up.

"Hey mom, sorry I haven't called in a while. Can you get dad on the phone? We have some news to share." Felix raised his eyebrows, as did I when she crashed through something. "Mom, you ok?" The smile could be heard, even though I didn't look at him, and tapped my fingers on my stomach. "Yea, you know me. I'm a klutz." She laughed, and then shouted. "DAVID! Felix is on the phone!" We both jumped at the noise. "You're killing our ears." I giggled, and she laughed again. "Hello Marzia, how are you doing?" She sweetened her tone of voice, like she always did when she spoke to me. "I'm good."

A pounding was heard from the other side of the phone. Felix's father, David, was a heavy set man, but meant well. "Greta, You could of just handed me the phone if he wanted to speak with me." He sighed. "Honey, they wanted to talk to both of us." I rolled my eyes at Felix. When his parents got the wireless phone, they set the sensitivity up to high. But we were ok with it, as his parents were very comical. "Hello son, how are you doing?" He spoke louder, as if speaker phone wouldn't pick up his voice. "Mr. David, you can speak a little softer. We can hear you fine." He then yelled louder. "Hey Marzia, how are you doing?" I sighed. "I'm good." Felix got an impatient look on his face. "Mom, Dad, and Can we just tell you the news?" They then shut up. "Well, we found out that-"David cut in. "Don't tell me Marzia is pregnant."

We got really silent. "Wait, she is?" We heard Greta squeal even though David was laughing. "Congrats! How far along are you?" You could tell he was smiling. "I'm twelve weeks along. And we think its twins." I faded off at the end. "What was that?" Greta spoke up. "She said twins, mom. We are having twins." Felix laughed. "Really? Oh wow, you guys need to-"She was cut off when the cell phone rang. "Got to go, somebody else is calling me." We said our fair wells, and then picked up the other call.

"Hello?" Felix picked up his phone, and frowned. "I'm sorry, who is this?" He suddenly jerked the cell away from his ear. I could hear a man screaming. "Marzia, talk to your family." He shoved it at me, and I put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked the screaming people, who I assumed is my brother and father. I talked in Italian to calm them down. (Italian in italics)

"Father, Davide, what is the problem?"

"_Marzia, we just watched that video. What is the meaning of this?" _my father yelled in my ear, and I cringed. _"We were meaning to tell you after we got off the phone with Felix's family."_ I got yelled at some more. _"Please, if you are to yell at me, yell one at a time!" _I said softly in the phone. They got quiet. _"Thank you. Now why are you upset?"_ I expected the answer, but they just said a few words. _"You are only 20. And not married. I'm disappointed in you." _My father hung up the phone, when I just heard my brother say _"Congratu-" _

I put the phone down on the dining room table. "Marzia, what happened?" He was answered when I leaned into his shoulder. I started to cry, and he hugged me. "Hey, they won't stay mad for long." I just shook my head at that. "My father is disappointed that I'm going to have children." I cried into his shirt, and he kissed my cheek. "Look. I'm upset that they won't love these kids as much as we will, but they have time to grow used to the idea." I looked up at him. "But, he just-" Felix inturupted me. "Look, Marzia. We have been though everything together. Kids will be hard, but they are loved so much right now, when they can't be seen, they will be loved when we see them." I smiled a little at his rant. "Did that help at all?" I nodded. "It really did."

A/N-I don't really know Pewdiepie's parents' names, so I looked up some Swedish names, and picked two. I'm doing an update frenzy. And the genders… Take the poll. AND REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH! And if you read, even if you don't like it, or don't have an account, you can still review. THANKS SO MUCH PEOPLE! I luvs you! :#


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning, and smiled at the scene out my window. I'm 17 weeks pregnant now, and I'm feeling a little better with morning sickness. My family still hasn't called me, even though I left dozens of voice mails on their machine. I found out that I'm big for 17 weeks, even with twins. At least, I think so. I'm spending a lot of time online now, since Felix is busy with his channel, stocking up on lets-plays. We are going to New York for a while, as he needs to go to a YouTube conference. I'm going to be in the condo alone with Puga. I watched a few YouTube videos about twin pregnancy, and decided to see if Kalel was on Skype. I logged in, and I got lucky. She was on. I turned on the video chat, and she replied.

"Kalel, are you on?" I turned up the volume of my laptop, and smiled when she replied.

"Hey Martze, I haven't talked to you for a long time! What's up?" She smiled really big. Then I got a good look at her. "K, have you been getting enough rest?" I squinted at her, spotting the bags under her eyes, and the motions of her trying to stifle a yawn. "I guess. Ally is a good sleeper, but still a baby." She shrugged. I screamed. "I'm so sorry! I forgot about you being pregnant and all." I laughed a bit. "You forgot your best YouTube friend was pregnant!" She laughed loud, but then stopped suddenly. "Ally's taking a nap, I don't want to wake her yet." She then continued in a whisper. "So, what is going on with you?" She laid down on the floor, and put her chin in her hands, waiting like my friends would do to me at sleep overs in elementary school.

"Well, I'm about to have something of my own." I giggled, and rubbed my stomach. "Nuh uh! You're really big, how long have you been pregnant?" She grinned at me. "17 weeks." I said shyly, wanting to know if she would catch on to the twins. "You're lying. Nobody could be that big at 17 weeks unless they are having twins!" She then stopped her wide mouth from moving. "No. Freaking. Way." She shook her arms like a little kid. "You're having twins! I don't care you forgot about me. I want to know about your life right now."

We talked until dinner time, and that's saying something, as we started at one in the afternoon.

**A/N- This is short, but I mean well. It's really late, and I needed another chapter up. BIYA! Also, Strawberry4life gave me permission for using Ally, and I give her permission for using the twins, once they are born. THANK YOU FOR READING AND MAYBE FOR REVIEWING! PLZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat down on my couch, and turned on the TV. Recently I've been getting tired easily, as my stomach at 20 weeks pregnant is huge. Felix is going to get back from New York tonight, and I've missed him. Tomorrow we have another ultrasound, as I just entered the 2nd trimester a week ago. My nausea is next to nothing, and my chest still hurts like heck. The worst part though, is the cravings. I don't know why I have so many of them. You see, right now I'm eating gummy worms dipped in ranch dressing. I have some pickles in the freezer, just in case I want the iced pickles again. I told Felix about it all over the phone. He just laughed. "Good think in New York they have bacon icecream!" He then sent me a picture of it. That was yesterday, and that bacon phase has gone.

I decided to do an update vlog, as I've been pretty relaxed on uploading videos about my pregnancy lately. I've just been doing recipes on foods I'm eating, and some DIY stuff. I got my Iphone, and turned it on.

"Hello Marzipans, I'm currently 20 weeks pregnant," I trained the camera on my stomach. "I'm huge. And Felix is in New York for a Youtube Gaming thing, so I'm all alone in our small condo. But I have Puga!" I showed Puga eating her food, and did the voice for her. "What you looking at woman! I'm eating. Get the belly away from me!" I then continued on about maternity clothes. "Having two Pies in there, as you call them, is annoying. I can't fit into my normal shirts or pants yet, and I'm just entering the 2nd trimester!" I groaned, and showed them my maternity sweater that I found online. "If you can see here, I am wearing this blue shirt that is made for women who are going to give birth soon! But with two babies you get two times as large." I then smiled, and turned off the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FELIXISHOME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was huddled under the thick blankets, and half asleep. The day was pretty uneventful and long, since I was anxious to go to the doctors the next day. It was now about twelve at night, and I wanted to close my eyes and wake up to find myself in Mrs. Hole's office.

I woke up to my alarm blaring at me, and I quickly shut it off. Then another noise entered the air. Snoring. I shot up as fast as somebody could with twins in their belly, and hugged Felix. He then waved his arms around, almost hitting my face. "Babe?" I poked his stubble. He then snorted, still asleep. "No, I need to propose to Marzia today Puga, go away." I giggled, and then stopped. Did he just say…. No, he couldn't have said that... I shook my head. He was dreaming. Even though if he proposed I would say yes to him, he wouldn't do that for a while.

I turned on the stove top, and decided to make some pancakes. Puga was being a lazy butt, and put her head on her food bowl, using it as a pillow. Her right paw was in her water dish. She didn't want to leave food. I took a picture of her while the pan was heating up. During the night, my stomach was rumbling, and I needed something more than Corn Flakes for breakfast. Felix loved Pancakes, especially with raspberries. I got out the fresh carton I picked up while he was gone. I loved to cook, and he loved to eat. I used to let him get the groceries for meals I would make, but I learned my lesson when he came back with eleven bags full of food. He insisted that we need all of it. And some of the stuff was not even good. He bought a lobster, claiming he could use it in a vlog.

I hummed a Beatles song, and finished the two dozen pancakes. We could eat left overs for lunch, and maybe heat some up for breakfast the next day. I switched off the stove, and moved the towering plate of food over to our small table. I jumped, and almost dropped it all when I saw Felix sitting there, holding a fork and knife. He put syrup on the table, and set out plates, which I thought was nice of him.

"Felix!" I set down the plate and ran to hug him. He then opened his arms, and I tried to wrap my arms around him. It didn't work. I almost bounced off of him, my stomach shaking. "Watch the blubber there." He laughed, and held my stomach still. I'm still not used to the extra weight, and I blushed. He then kissed my head. "I missed you." He smiled at me, and looked at my stomach. He has been gone about two weeks, which is a long time being away from your pregnant girlfriend. "I missed you more. But let's eat."

I finished at least ten pancakes, which is a lot for the girl who usually eats three. Felix left four extra, knowing he would just eat as much at lunch. "So, what time is the appointment?" He asked, putting plastic wrap around the plate of pancakes. "About two noon." I checked the clock on the stove behind me, and found it was eleven. "We should start to get ready." He said, which surprised me. "When have you been on time?" I asked. He looked at the ground. "I planned a date for us tonight, if it's ok with you?" I tried not to smile. "It's perfect. Thanks for letting me know."

~~~~~~DOCTORS~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the same chair as last time, watching Mrs. H get out the white tube of gel. "You know it's cold." She smiled at me. It was a smile that older women gave out to their grandkids. "I know." I braced myself. She rubbed it on. I still laughed. "I warned you." She jokingly wagged a finger at me. She had dark brown hair that's streaked with white and grey, which match the scrubs she wears amazingly. She put the device on my bulge, and pointed at the two, now larger babies. "Do you guys want to know the genders?" She looked at us. I nodded when I saw Felix do the same. "But is it accurate this early?" I asked her, biting my lip anxiously. "Probably. The babies are in good positions to tell, and people usually find out around now." She then smiled proudly at us. "Congratulations guys, you're going to have a Baby boy and girl."

**A/N- See, this is longer, does it make up for the shorter one? And I need name suggestions. Nothing ridiculous like dickbutt (You get 10 virtual cookies if you get the reference) AND PLZ REVIEWZIEZ**


	8. Chapter 8

I got home, and sat down at the table. "Well, a boy and girl, huh?" Felix sat down next to me, and rubbed my shoulders. "What about shopping, and names, and all that stuff?" I looked at him, wondering when we are going to get the stuff done. "We only have four months left, and the doctor said that I'm going to need to go on bed rest." I sighed, and pulled out a note pad from my purse. "We need a list of to-do's." I set the pad of paper down in front of us, and I felt my stomach rumble again. At least, I think it was rumbling. "Um, we need names." I titled the page, 'Names' and made two columns, boys and girls. Girl names, what can they be?" I tapped the small pen that came with the pad on my chin. "How about we do one Swedish name, and one Italian name?" He suggested, and then got out his phone. "Let's look up some baby names…"

"I like the Swedish name Iris for a girl, and for a boy…. Maybe Oliver." Felix took the pen from me, and wrote them down. I felt my stomach rumble again. Felix laughed. "Marzia, I see little bumps coming from your belly." He pointed at a small mound of skin that just barely moved up and down. I saw another two bumps come after that. "Do you think…." I looked up at him, and I felt tears come to my eyes. "It's the babies."

I kept my baby belly in the corner of my eye as Felix and I continued coming up with names. This is what we came up with,

Girl Swedish- Iris, Thea

Girl Italian- Enna, Serena

Boy Swedish- Oliver, Adam

Boy Italian- Dante, Leo

I sighed, and scanned our choices again. "I can't think of any to knock off." I smiled tiredly at Felix. We went out for lunch at a sandwich place, and that somehow wore me down. "Yea. How about when the kids get here, we choose what they look most like." He rubbed my knuckle. The babies started to kick again when Puga started to bark. "Here, how about we just spend the night with Puga, and start to think about everything else tomorrow?" Felix smiled at my suggestion. "Yea. How about we also watch a horror film?"

**A/N- I know this is short, it is supposed to be. This chapter is for names. Ok, I choose some names, and on my profile, there are the meanings of them. PM or Comment with your ideas. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Holy Crap. Almost 800 views! (Of course 50 are mine when I check to see if anybody left a comment) And 13 reviews! I love you all. Now, just stick though this chapter. And the names are up on my profile, check them out. PM me or Review with your thoughts, comments, and replies.

I swore under my breath when I got the call from the Womens Maternity Hospital saying that I should be inactive during this stage of pregnancy. Sure, at 23 weeks pregnant with twins the woman should be on bedrest by now, I'm not going to do that until they command me. Felix and I were out at the mall, looking at baby stuff, trying to decide on how to decorate the room, and their outfits.

We entered the baby clothes isle. I smiled like a little kid, and rushed over to the small shoes, and the cute outfits. "Ok, we don't really know what size the baby will be, so we just get a few of every size for the first couple of days, and we can get more after." He read the list that his mom emailed us. I felt a twinge of sadness. My family still hasn't talked to me. But I soon recovered when Felix held up a onesie saying, 'My daddy gets all the ladies'. I laughed at it, and he put it back on. "I don't want to dress our kids in outfits saying that we are prostitutes."

We got about a dozen outfits for each of them, and then headed to the furniture isle. Recently I got a design published in a magazine, and the readers loved it. I got salary for sketching up clothes, while the company would make them. "Ok, we need a theme." I looked at all the wall stickers, looking for something that seemed appropriate for both a boy and a girl. We had two spare rooms. One was already Felix's gaming area, so the other is going to be a nursery. Felix held up a sticker packet. "I like the idea of making it a video game theme." He handed me the packet of Mario stickers. I nodded. "But we can't do all the games you play." We then, right there in the isle, instantly thought of videogames we like.

I plopped down on the bed, and kicked off my shoes. "I'm starting to think the bed rest is a good idea." I groaned and rubbed my sore feet. "That's good. How about I get you some tea and fruit loops?" He then left the room without an answer. I sighed. He's great. I love him more than I even can think. These babies will have the best father in the world. I just hope I'm an ok mother….

Felix entered the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of the cereal and tea. "Here, I also got you a present." He handed me the spoon, which I paid no attention to at all. I just ate the whole bowl of Fruit Loops and chugged the tea. I then noticed something on the spoon. There it was. A silver engagement ring, with a small emerald on top. "Marzia, will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS! And remember to leave what you want the babies to be named. Look at my profile for the meanings of the few names I've selected. AND OMG! Over 1,000 views! I love everybody who reads this. Anyway, this is right after the last chapter.**

I started to cry, and laugh, and then I babbled like a drunken person. I guess I knew this was coming, but I never thought like this. He smiled at me. "Is that a yes?" He took the ring from the spoon, and prepared to put it on my finger. I nodded, speechless. "You know it is." I sniffled, and then felt two strong kicks to my stomach. "Hey, the babies are happy." I giggled, and put his hand on my stomach. I was still crying, and I probably looked ridiculous. "I know." He slipped the ring on my finger. "Um… Felix?" I looked down at the ring. "Yea?" He suddenly looked nervous. "You put it on my right hand. It should be on my left…" I smiled at him. "Oh." He blushed, clearly embarrassed, and moved it to the left hand.

I fell asleep that night to my thoughts of our relationship. I felt lucky, beyond lucky. I have no idea how I got to be engaged to an amazing guy. My whole body felt numb, as the feelings took over. I know the wedding won't happen until the kids are born, as I'm on bed rest. I rolled over and rubbed Puga's back. "Hey girl, how about we go vlog?" She jumped when I talked. I probably woke her up. "I'll do it alone then." I kissed her head, and grabbed the camera.

"Hello guys, I have some news…" I turned the camera on my left hand. "I just got engaged to Felix, or as you guys know him, Pewdiepie." I then rambled on about the day, and how we are going to decorate the nursery. "And thanks for watching." I then quickly edited it, and uploaded it.

~~~~~~~~~~24 weeks~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lately Felix and I have been painting the to-be nursery. We decided on three walls white, and the one behind the cribs light blue. We want to make the blue one Mario world, and we got some small crates, each with un-painted wood. We spent the day painting them to look like the Mario blocks. Then I got the spare wicker hamper, and painted it green. "There, that can be the laundry." I showed it to Felix, and he then picked up a plastic waste bin. He then painted that green. "And this can be the trash." We then got into Felix's mail, where there was tons of gaming related baby items. I laughed at a fan-made shirt that said 'I scare away slender man with cuteness.' **(For more nursery details look at my profile)**

Lately I've been having mood swings. Not as bad as what I hear Kalel had, but they were big for me. "Hey Marzia, I'm going to do some gaming videos." Felix rubbed my shoulders, and then poked my over large baby bump. I broke into tears. "Felix! You think I'm so fat you won't spend time with me!" I cried like a baby, and he looked scared. "No, babe. I think you look amazing with the bump." I then got mad. "You're lying to make me feel better!" I then raged on some more, until I fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N-Guys, I need the names, ASAP. Look on my profile, at the bottom**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, guys. I NEED YOU TO CHOOSE THE NAMES! ASAP. **

(27weeks)

I woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles. I've been sitting in bed for the last week, only getting up to eat, and do small pieces of work on the nursery. The last load of PO Box mail had baby gifts, two of them plush slender men. They were small, and one with a pink bow on her head, and the other with a blue bow tie. The fans have been giving us so many stuff, that we are going to end up donating it to some charities. One bro shipped us her breast milk. I threw that away instantly.

I was on my laptop, and looked at a lot of the comments on my pregnancy update video. Many of them were saying names for the kids, and the most popular one was for the boy, to be named 'Stephano.' I showed it to Felix, and he joked about actually naming our son that. I said if he names the boy Stephano, I'm naming the girl 'Barrelette'.

I then came across a comment, with an amazing idea. "Do a babyshower video!" Then I heard the sound of cardboard boxes falling out of Felix's arms as he walked in the apartment.

I put on a dark pink maternity dress, and then put on a pair of earrings and necklace. Maternity dresses are now the only thing that fits my large stomach. This April has been warmer than usual, so we have been gifted with wearing shorts, or in my case, more deodorant from sweating up a storm in dresses. I walked, more like waddled, out of the closet, feeling my kids kicking in protest. Felix groaned in the kitchen, and put all the boxes next to his chair at the table, and ate his food.

"Hey Felix." I kissed his cheek, and helped myself to three servings of bacon and waffles. "You should still be in bed, and no dressed." He frowned at me. "No, I came across a comment on a video saying we should do a baby shower video." I then pointed my fork at the stack of boxes he had to keep in the car's backseat. "Sure, but don't wear yourself out." He then stared as I ate the bacon, waffles, and drank the whole glass of orange juice in two minutes. "What?" He just smiled. "I'm glad you usually don't eat this much. I don't like sharing food with you."

We pulled up two folding chairs in the nursery, and Felix grabbed the boxes. I hated not being able to help. I'm the type of person who gets things done by myself most of the time, and being like this was not fun. He then turned on the camera, and sat down.

"How's it going bros, my name, is Pewdiepie! And I'm here with my Fiancé," He then gestured for me. "Cutiepie!" and then I rubbed my stomach. "And here with us, as you call them, is Babybro, and Babypan. I guess you get them from our fans names." I poked my stomach, on the left for Babybro, and on the right for Babypan. "And behind us, is our amazing nursery, that I had the idea for a videogame theme." He moved to the side so they could see the crates decorated to look like Mario blocks, holding supplies. "And you can't see it, but the other walls have changing tables on Babypan's side, and on Babybro's side, a matching dresser." I turned the camera to show them. "It is all a white wood, matching the cribs." I smiled, missing talking about decoration. "Yea, and the best thing, is the fabric inside the crib for Bro is freaking Link and Mario. And Pans is Peach and Zelda." He smiled at me, and I picked up a box.

We went on for about two hours, and decided for the Babybro's section will be on Felix's channel, and Babypan's section will be on mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~28weeks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I am sick of being pregnant. My back hurts, the babies are getting too strong, and my mood swings are horrible. Also I am sick of sitting in bed all the time. I've been watching Kalel's videos with Ally, and I'm excited to have a child of my own, I mean, TWO kids of my own. Felix has been doing gaming videos since he has been lacking on them with me being pregnant. I turned on my laptop, and checked my email. I refreshed the page, and almost screamed when I saw who one was from. My mother.

I clicked it open, and she had only wrote a few scentences. She said…

'I'm terribly sorry for how your Father and Brother reacted, and I was upset also at that time. But I know you are grown up, and from your video's you seem to be handling this well. I am still trying to get your Father and Davide on terms with this. I love you.'

I smiled at it, and felt myself crying. Dang mood swings.

**A/N- GUYS. I. NEED. NAMES! THEY ARE IN THE CHAPTER WITH THE NAMES, AND THE MEANINGS ARE ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE, I WILL. I LOVE YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Ok, I'm sorry, but you have to use one of the given names! Look in the chapter with names, and choose one of those. I think it's in chapter 8. Yea, it's in chapter 8. Thanks for leaving name votes. They will be closed on September 10****th****. By then I'll be writing about Marzia's labor. But I'M GOING TO DO A SEQUEL! I mean, why have twins if you can't write about them! And fun fact- I'm a twin. I have a twin brother, and I might just name the boy Adam after him… But you choose. Thanks for reading this long note!**

30. thirty weeks pregnant. I just want the kids out of there. But I still have some time left to go. Like, another 4 months. But I hope I don't get any bigger. I can't even fit the maternity clothes for women pregnant with twins! I sighed, and ate some icecream. Felix thinks the kids will be early, but I think they will end up being late, with my luck. "Hey Marzia, I've been thinking a lot…" He sat down at the foot of our bed, and smiled at me. I set down my bowl. "That is a dangerous thing to do." I waved the spoon at him. "Not this type of thinking. I had my parents help." He then clapped his hands up in the air. "But they had to come over first!" He laughed, and I just sat there when Greta and David came into the room, and just stood in the doorway. "Uh, hi?" I waved with the spoon, and they just looked at my stomach. "We didn't realize you were that big when Felix said you were a little round." David came over and sat in a chair near the bed that would usually hold my food that the small end table wouldn't. But Greta just came and sat down next to her son.

"I'm sorry; I haven't seen a single picture yet." She glared at Felix, and he just shrugged. She stared at my stomach, and tapped it. Greta is ADHD, and she doesn't take medicine for it, like Felix. "There are two babies in there." I then felt Babybro kick. I gasped, since he is much stronger than he was before. "Are you ok?" David got a concerned look on her face. "Dad, a baby is just kicking." He rolled his eyes, and put his hand on my stomach. "It was bro, wasn't it?" He can guess which child it is when they kick, even though he only feels it a little. I nodded, and laughed when David and Greta put their hands on my stomach, waiting for a kick. David chuckled when he felt one, and moved his hands. But Greta… "Oh, which one was that?" She smiled like a little kid, despite her greying hair. "That was bro, pan kicks twice." I then moved her hand over to the side pan is on, and she smiled larger when she felt two, weaker kicks. "We are not leaving you until you give birth."

**A/N- I know, this is a bad chapter, and it has been a while. But I just started High School, and I am still finalizing some stuff. BUT VOTE ON THE NAMES! So far it is…**

**Adam- 1 vote**

**Dante- 1 vote**

**Serena- 2 votes**

**Iris- 1 vote**


	13. Chapter 13

I groaned and rolled over, finding Puga licking the mattress. "Girl, what are you doing?" I moved my hand over the spot, and found it wet. "FELIX!" I yelled, probably scaring the crap out of him. He came rushing in. "What is it? Are the babies coming?" I shook my head, and pointed at the wet spot on the bed. "I think Puga had an accident." He sighed, and came over to smell it. "It doesn't smell like pee." He shrugged, and Greta came in. "Water? On the bed?" She smiled like an idiot, and laughed. "Oh honey, your water broke!" She then pulled me up. I am only 36 weeks. But I decided that after all the false alarms, something about this one felt different. "Sure, this might be the one, but let's just wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3hourslater, 12:01 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt a stomach pain come again. They just started to get painful, so I know I still have a while to go. But Greta and David have been fretting over me. Felix is making tons of videos, so if the twins are coming, he can get by for about a week. I turned on Skype, and found Kalel was on. Lately she has been sharing mothering tips with me, so I know what to do. I turned on the web camera, and smiled when she accepted the chat.

"Hey girl!" She smiled, and showed me Ally. We are convinced that Ally will be best friends with our daughter.

"Hey! My water broke at 9 am this morning." I groaned, and then looked at the time. "Hey, isn't it like, seven in the morning in Cali?" She nodded. "Ally was up late last night. Anthony wasn't home until eleven, so she wouldn't go to sleep. But make sure Pewds turns on video chat when you give birth. I'm super excited!" I then saw Ally make a face, and Kalel sighed. "Sorry, I need to feed her." She then signed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3:00pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know sometime soon I should go to the hospital, but I don't want to get out of bed. My contractions are worsening. Greta has packed a large purse full of baby stuff, even though the hospital would have dozens of diapers and baby bottles. Sure, the outfits are kind of cute, but we don't know when we will be allowed to leave the hospital. I let Felix keep doing his videos, not minding he only came out to see how I was feeling. I would much rather not have this one day with him than not have him later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5:00pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of the car, and made sure the two newborn car seats were in the back seat. Greta and David rented a car, and said that they would happily trade their minivan for our Prius. Felix laughed at that, and shook his head. "You two will have twins. You will need that van."

The doctor put me in a small room on a rolling bed. That way I won't need to get up when I am transferred to the delivery room. I smiled despite my pain during a contraction when I was right next to the Wi-Fi hotspot. I got Felix to turn on face chat on his I-pad, and we just sat and talked to the Padilla family. Ally was making baby noises, and playing with a cat toy.

"Hey Felix, I haven't seen you in a while." Anthony waved at the laptop they were on. Kalel was in the back ground, getting a pile of something. "What is your wife getting?" I pointed behind him, and he turned around. "Oh, we are going to play Sorry." He picked up the toy Ally was playing with, and threw it lightly. She crawled after it. "Now you can play fetch with somebody, you always wanted a dog!" Felix laughed when Ally came back into the view of the camera, and had the small plush mouse in her tiny fist. "Anthony, Ally is not going to grow up playing fetch." She jokingly glared at him, and set the 'Sorry' board down. "I'm blue!" Anthony called, and Kalel sat Ally on the red section. "Fine, I'll be yellow." I smiled. "And I'll be green"

We played four games of sorry. Kalel won twice, I won once, and Felix won the last game. "No fair, you guys just won because Marzia was complaining of contractions!" Anthony accused us, but he laughed. I glared at him. We took an hour to play the games, and it was now around 6:30. At least, it is in England. Ally then talked to us, not making any sense. We just laughed at the noises she made, and then I was checked by the doctor. He lifted up my hospital gown, and looked at me. "It's time."

A/N- YES! THE NEXT CHAPTER THE TWINS WILL COME! BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL HAVE A SQUEL! LAST TIME TO VOTE ON NAMES! SO FAR THE BOY WILL BE NAMED DANTE AND THE GIRL SERENA1

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

I looked down at the child in my arms, and smiled. The doctor was still cleaning off the girl, who was born what must have been the longest thirty minutes after Dante. We took one look at him, and knew he was a Dante. I still haven't seen Pan yet, but I know she is really small. I then started to cry. The doctor brought over my daughter, and I held her. She was small, but had a head full of blonde hair, dirty blonde eye brows, and thick black lashes. Dante was a bald baby, with only long lashes and pure blonde eyebrows. I kissed their heads, and hugged them close. I saw a hand come near Dante, and I looked up, ready to glare at the person who wanted to touch my newborns. I relaxed when it was Felix. I gave him the girl. "Serena." He bounced her a little, and then handed her back to the doctor. Dante was a big baby, weighing 9.2 pounds, crushing poor little Serena at 7.1 pounds.

Them being predicted for as they were, the staff was surprised when Dante came out as a normal baby, like I was giving birth at 9 months like a normal woman. He opened his eyes. They are the normal newborn blue, and I wiped his eyes when he cried. We had kids. Two, beautiful kids who were born on June 7th.

**A/N- I know, but I got tired of writing about a pregnant woman on bed rest. NOTHING CAN HAPPEN! But now, I am making a sequel. Check it out. Thanks for reading, and keep RUNNING FROM THE POPO!**

**~you'llnevercatchmehalivesuckas!**


End file.
